Violet's Forever
by TM58
Summary: Violet contemplates forever. One shot.


**Disclaimer: American horror story does not belong to me.**

Forever: everlasting time; eternally. People say the word every day, never putting much thought into what it actually means. Maybe because for most the word is just a concept, something spoken about hypothetically. For Violet however being dead makes the concept of forever all too real.

At first it had not been something Violet thought about often, she behaved the same as she had when she was alive; acting as though nothing had changed. At first it was easy to forget the passing of time, what with the other residents of murder house never changing. But people like Constance and Marcy were a reminder. Constance had stopped coming to the house, but sometimes Violet would see her walking her dogs and sometimes she had a little boy with her., one who Violet refused to study to closely. Constance wore heavy layers of makeup and religiously died her hair to make sure no roots ever showed, she fought hard to fight the passing of time bu Violet could still see the wrinkles under all that make up and the blonde hair was so obviously from a bottle it was pitiful. Marcy didn't fight the passing of time as fiercely as Constance, other that some light make up and getting her hair done every once in a while. Over the years Marcy had been coming to the house less and less' no one has been interested in the house. It has been six years since they had run Gabe's family out and since then only a handful of people had come to see the house. Mot of them had just been interested in getting a closer look at the infamous house and wanted to know more about the murders. Part of Violet was disappointed, while she knew it was best; Violet was bored and even though it hurt her pride to admit, lonely.

Over the years Violet had drifted apart from her family. At first she had been happy that they were all together, but then she realized that this didn't change anything or make anything any better. There problems were not solved, being dead didn't erase all the things that Ben had done or make them easier to forgive. It was Ben who had cheated, Ben who had the bright idea that moving to a new house would fix everything. Ben who got his ex-mistress pregnant and then hid it, it was fitting in Violets mind that it had been Hayden who killed him. Vivian and Ben were more than happy to pretend that everything was normal. Vivian pretended that she had no lingering resentment towards Ben, while Ben walked around with a permanent hard on for Hayden, all the while acting as though he was perfectly innocent. They both acted like the perfect family with their new born baby, their baby who even after six years still looked as if he was just born. They were all fine with pretending forever.

Violet couldn't do that, as the years passed and she began thinking about what forever meant she realized she couldn't spend it pretending. She had never been one for excepting bullshit just because it was easier than admitting the truth; this time was no different. After a few years she found herself becoming bitter with her parents, for being able to live the lie. She started distancing herself from them. It was more Ben and the baby she had a hard time being around. Ben who had always acted like he was better than every one else, couldn't even keep his patients alive but he thought he could fix his family. A family that was broken long before the affair. The baby was just a constant reminder of all the shit that had happened, they named it Jackson but Violet couldn't bring herself to think of it as anything other than the baby. She refused to even acknowledge that there was a second baby, one that was alive and that they had never even gotten around to naming before Ben was killed and Constance ran off with him. She could stand her mom, until Ben or the baby was brought up and then she had to leave, the lie was just too much.

So violet drifted around, lifelessly, spending her days reading and listening to music. She had excepted that this was her forever, and she would spend it alone. That little voice in her head, she didn't question if that made her crazy, would remind her that she didn't _have_ to spend forever alone.

_"Tate would be more than happy to keep you company."_ The voice would crop up whenever she allowed her mind to wander. Today that was inevitable, no matter how loud she turned her music up or how many books she read she couldn't avoid it. She had listened to that music, read those books so many time that she could recite most of them. She would need to go shopping when Halloween rolled around, but for now she would need something to distract her wondering thoughts. The weather was unusually cold out today, though they were dead they could still feel the cold, so no one was outside. She decided to take advantage of the moment and go out side to the gazebo, but while she was enjoying her privacy even the cold air chilling her undead bones couldn't distract her from her traitorous thoughts of her past love.

It had been so much easier in the beginning when her anger had been fresh. But it had been six years since she had discovered what Tate had done, she refused to actually think about what he had done, and while the thought still disgusted her, her anger had dissipated and left room for disappointment and heart break. As well as the realization that while she may not talk to Tate, or even acknowledge his existence she would always love him. But it didn't matter because she couldn't be with him, what it all boiled down to was that she couldn't be with someone so evil, someone capable of doing the things Tate had done.

_"But you can love him?"_ The fucked up thing is, is that she could have ignored everything else. She could have justified what he did to Larry and the kids at Westfield by saying that the house had made him do it. She could justify killing Patrick and Chad by once again saying that it was the house. Also in the end if Tate hadn't been the one to kill him, the house would have found another way. But what he did to her mom, all for Nora, another person she couldn't handle being around, wasn't something she could justify or forgive. Saying that, it didn't mean she could hate him either. Maybe if she could blame him for their deaths, than she would hate him. But Violet knew, the moment she and her family moved into the house, their fate was doomed. One way or another the house would have them. Violet had no regret, their was nothing they could do about it, she had excepted her fate.

But just because she excepted her fate didn't mean she was looking forward to an eternity of solitude. However she had few choices, she could shack up with Travis. He was avoiding Hayden and wasn't one to turn down sex, but that wasn't want she wanted. Forgiving Tate wasn't an option that the would even consider except when she was at her lowest. When she had told him good bye she meant it. That hadn't just been something she said to save Gabe, no she had needed closure, to reinforce in her mind that her and Tate were over. Violet just hadn't anticipated how long forever was. As the years went on and she found her resistance wavering she had to remind her self of this. But Violet hasn't had to test her resistance much, she hasn't seen Tate in six years and she wondered how she would fair if she did. What would she do if she saw him again, if she had to be in the same room as him. If she had to look at him, with tears in his eyes, begging her to let him stay. She didn't know if, even with all her resolve, she could tell hi to go away again.

"Well aren't you a depressing view to look at, all teenage angst and what not." Violet didn't jump at the voice. She was used to Chad interrupting her during moments of deep thought. They had grown close over the years, it's funny Violet never thought she would get along with someone so flamboyant but he was actually quite cynical and it reminded her of herself.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere sucking Patrick's dick and begging him to return your undying love?" That may have seemed a bit harsh but Violet wasn't particularly in the mood for Chad's commentary. He always noticed too much and was always willing to give his opinion, even if it wasn't asked for. His favorite subject seemed to be Tate and while he wasn't usually rooting for him, talking about him still wasn't her favorite thing to do.

"Hmmph. Just because you can't keep your man satisfied doesn't mean that I can't. Besides I just thought I would come and talk." Violet stared at him blankly.

"Then talk."

"You know, you have been very angsty lately. Not that your not always but it's been a bit extreme lately." Violet continued to just stare at him, her expression revealing nothing. "I don't get it, your one of the few people that could be happy and you don't do anything to make it happen." Now Violet's stare turned to one of confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to live with your parents for eternity, I know. But it's not that bad and besides it's not like you even talk to them. And you have someone who would adore you forever if you let him." Seeing Violet was getting ready to protest he quickly cut in. "Yeah, yeah he's a psychopath I know but come on. It's not like you have many options anyway and he _is _pretty easy on the eyes. Also it's not like your not still mooning over him either., so don't try to give me that load of crap. The two of you are so sweet I'm getting a tooth ache." He hold's his jaw in pretend pain and Violet rolled her eyes.

"he raped my mother." The words were hard to choke out and they had little effect on Chad.

"Honey, I know what happened that night. Hell almost every one in the house watched. Don't give me that look, It's not like there is much else to do today any way. And I was curious as to what the resident psychopath was up to. Honestly I wouldn't even consider what went down that night rape. He didn't hold her down, she didn't say no. So she thought he was your dad, but have you looked at your dad. Their bodies aren't even remotely similar. I mean yeah it's fucked up because she is your mom, but he didn't even know you then so it's not like he cheated. Your mother got over it, she's with your father, the man who cheated on her and knocked up his mistress, playing the Brady bunch and you are here, wallowing in sadness and teenage angst. What rule is there that you have to spend forever unhappy?" With that chad turned around and went back inside.

Violet was shocked, they had become close not long after she had distanced herself from her family and in all that time he had never even hinted that he thought she should get back together with Tate. What had brought that on? Violet stood in the gazebo, Chad's word floating around in her head.

_"Your mother got over it...What rule is there that you have to spend forever unhappy?" _Eventually it grew dark and the cardigan Violet wore offered no protection against the cold air and she decided to go inside.

Once inside her room Violet laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling, she wasn't sure what to think. Chad's words wouldn't leave her mind. All she wanted to do was forget the exchange but she couldn't. Why did he half to bring that up on today of all days, Violets resolve was already weak enough as it was but add in Chad's input and she was completely torn.

_"What rule is there that you have to spend forever unhappy?"_ Violet had asked herself that very same question before. Suddenly there was banging on her door, followed by child's laughter. The twins, Violet glared at the door.

"If you don't stop it right now I will lock you in the basement with Nora's demon baby!" That usually got rid of them, as much trouble as they caused the monster baby in the basement still scared them. At first it was quiet and Violet was satisfied that it would work. But then a few seconds later it started up again. Scowling she shot up fro her bed and ran out her room intending to go through with her threat. It wouldn't be the first time that she did it, maybe that was why they weren't scared any more. She would have to come up with something else to control the devil twins. As she ran out her door she saw a flash of red go around the corner and she ran after them, slamming hard into someone's chest and falling to the floor. "Watch where you g-" She stopped, her breath catching in her unbeating chest as she looked at the hand being held out to her. One with a very familiar silver ring on it. She looked up at Tate's face, her eyes meeting his and getting trapped in the endless darkness they held in them.

_"Tate you are the darkness."_ Getting up off the floor she ignored the hand being held out to her, looking away from him as she brushed off lint that wasn't even there. Why, why would she run into him today? What was the coincidence that the same day she finds her resolve wavering, the same day that Chad gives a very compelling argument to take Tate back, would be the same day that she would literally run into Tate after six years?

"I'm sorry." The words were quiet and barely audible but Violet heard them and she looked up, this time Tate was the one to look down. She knew he was apologizing for running into her but the words felt as though they held a deeper meaning.

_"What rule is there that you have to spend forever unhappy?"_

"It's okay." The words, like Tate's had been, were quiet and barely audible but they had a profound affect. Violet wasn't just telling him that it was okay that he bumped into her, no she was also answering the hidden meaning in his words as well. Tate looked up, his gaze lighter and filled with a cautious hope, like he wasn't sure if he heard her right.

"Yeah." His lips turned up a little at the corners, unsure.

"Yeah." Giving him a barely noticeable smile back, just the sight curving of her lips, as unsure as him. She turned back back heading o her room, but when she got to the door she paused, hesitant, and turned back to Tate. He was still standing where she left him, the smile on his face now fully visible. It reminded her of when they had first met, when she didn't know any better and he was just the cute boy, who miraculously was interested in her and shared the same likes as her. It had been a simpler time, one where she had been happy. Unable to stop herself, she gave him one last smile before closing her door. It wasn't a lot but it was enough. Forever: everlasting time; eternally. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all.

**Authors Note: I do not believe that women who are raped are asking for it or deserve it, this is fiction and if my depiction of what happened to Vivian offends anyone than I am sorry. **


End file.
